


Isn’t It Scandalous?

by you_need_a_user_name



Category: The Dolan Twins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_need_a_user_name/pseuds/you_need_a_user_name
Summary: Celebrating their 22nd birthday with a group of friends, Ethan and Grayson Dolan find themselves in a very exclusive class to help with their people skills (especially girls). A girl their age finds herself falling for one of the twins and knows she will never have a chance with him, but fact is stranger than fiction.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Isn’t It Scandalous?

Ethan

_Oh my head. What happen last night?_

A groggy, and overwhelmingly hungover Ethan asked himself as he slowly sat up on his living room couch. He squints, almost closing his eyes completely, from the midday sun seeping through the living room window. Grabbing his pounding head with his hands, he very carefully manages to stand.

_Why does my head feel like like this? _

Deciding that sitting was probably a much safer idea, he flops back onto the couch. He glances around his living room, still trying to keep any and all light out of his eyes. Not being able to think clearly he continues to sit in an upright position. He had never felt this way before and started to wonder what had exactly happened the night before.

Looking down at himself, he realizes he is still fully dress except for his shoes and his left sock, all three articles of clothing in the middle of the floor. This concerned him because he couldn’t conceive a situation in which anyone in their right mind would ever sleep with socks on.

_ I guess I wasn’t in my right mind last night._

He thinks to himself, almost chuckling at his own joke. His next thought was less funny and alarmed him ever more than the previous ones.

_Where is Grayson?_

Ethan springs up, nearly falling over from his unsteadiness on his feet.

“Gray?” He calls. “Grayson?!”

He yells more frantically. He walks as fast as he can to his brothers room down the hall, right across from his own. As he makes it into his brothers doorway, the front door opens.

“E, you up yet?” Grayson calls from the entrance.

“Bro,” Ethan started, “What the fuck happened last night?”

It was hard to read Graysons reaction. Was he amused? The half smirk appeared on his face when he saw Ethan. Or, was he irritated? His smirk vanished and he knitted his brows together in disappointment after Ethan finished his question.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Grayson asked, most definitely in an unamused tone.

Ethan threw his hands into the air, then gestured for his brother to look at his clothes.

“Uh, does it look like I’m kidding? Last I could remember, this isn’t exactly what I would call pajamas,” Ethan popped back.

Grayson rolled his eyes at Ethan. Grayson walked into the kitchen. Ethan hadn’t noticed the bags in his brothers hands.

“What’s that?” Ethan asked.

“Well, since you decided to get so shitfaced last night, I went to the store,” Grayson said while emptying the contents of a grocery bag, “To get you this.”

Grayson threw a small bottle towards Ethan, who barely managed to catch it.

“Some aspirin to help with your hangover and,” Grayson emptied the remaining fast food bag on the counter, “some breakfast. More like lunch.”

“Wait, hangover? Gray I don’t drink. We don’t drink.” Ethan looked at his brother with confusion.

“Are you telling me you got so fucking drunk last night that you forgot you drank? That’s fucking rich. Too bad I can’t forget, I had to basically carry you to the cab and into the house once I found you-“

“Found me?” Ethan basically screamed the question. His mind was racing.

“Oh,” Grayson said, “Yeah. Found you. You managed to slip off from the group for like an hour. You had everyone pretty worried about you, bro.”   
  
Ethan took the aspirin and sat down at the table with his food although the wasn’t hungry. 

“What the fuck,” was all Ethan managed to say.


End file.
